In The End There Is A Start
by bluerosesmeansdreams
Summary: A drabble about the very end of Code Geass. What was C.C's thought at the end? What does living mean? And where are we all headed?


The sun was in the middle of the sky, spreading it's rays across the fields. A hay-carriage rode slowly, solemnly, through the landscape. The dirt path was bumpy and old, and the carriage swayed from side to side at each of the horses steps. Crickets sounded from all the tress, and the birds were sounding as well, singing their songs, like no tomorrow. The carriage driver swayed along with the carriage, looking down on the path ahead, not a thought on his mind, everything was resolved.

"_Life is quite peculiar isn't it? Or living is at least. Why do we live some asks, however sometimes the question is what do we live for? It is no secret that one is born, and one dies. That is the fate that ties the living together."_

The girl with the lemon colored hair was sitting on top of the haystack, swaying with the carriage as she saw the last village vanish into the horizon. Looking at the young children that were running outside, and the old ones, that watched over them, the children's parents were surely busy with the work of the day. The old ones...Sure they had old tired gazes, looking at the world they knew, as the children's sparkled, with simple amusement, and wonder of the world they had yet to know, but that was nature.

"_The thing that matters is what one does in the time of life. Otherwise, it wouldn't matter, and we could all just lay down to die. Sometimes we live for the causes that we are presented to. Sometimes it's the trials that we are put through. In some cases it's the people we come across. The people we love, the people we hate."_

A huff sounding from the carriage driver, as he whipped the horses, however the reason was none. There were no place in the world, that they had to be, however plenty they weren't. The lemonette stared over her shoulder observing her driver. Finally shrugging she looked back, at the far gone village, and the still tall mountains, standing tall and sturdy for any challenge to come. Much like the pride of a particular man. However at the time she had met him, he was but a boy.

"_Maybe it doesn't make a difference of what we make do in life. But if it doesn't then life wouldn't sustain as it does. We come to appreciate life from the second we are born, that's is why we take a breath."_

She reached to her side, cuddling the yellow/orange Cheese-kun, a silly possession of hers, as she curled her knees up to her chest. How she missed the pizzas from Tokyo, cheesy, crisp, and delicious.

"_Sometimes we can become breathless, from running, no matter the reason."_

She threw another glance over her shoulder to her driver. He sat unmoved, unnerved, by her philosophical description of life, as though he was deaf. Perhaps she had always been preaching on deaf ears. Or perhaps he was sleeping, with his mastery skills, obtained through his education.

"_We can also become breathless at the view we take in. However in the end, we take another breath, because that is our nature as living beings."_

A particularly large bump on the road sent her half flying, almost sending Cheese-kun off, was it not for her death grip on the darned plushy. She reseated herself as they passed a few farmers, busy with their field work. Not a glance was spared for them, here they were ordinary, just a carriage moving by.

"_We breath to live, we live to mingle, and in the end we die. Perhaps there is a day of salvation for all, and we may find ourselves looking back at life, regretting-repenting-realizing. No matter what it shall be in the end, for that is what meets all who chose to live."_

She fingered her hair as she said this, twiddling a tuft of hair between her fingers, watching as it sparkled in the sun. She moved her arms above her head and made a large, loose braid, closing it with a white string from her dress.

"_I wonder if I'll ever die...will that mean that I've never lived? And if I haven't then why am I taking a breath of this mountain fresh air?" _

Chuckling softly, she lay her head on Cheese-kun, making a deep sigh, before engulfing a large breath, as she looked to the sun.

"_I said that geass was the power of the king, which would condemn you to a life of solitude, _**huff**_ I think that is maybe not quite correct."_

Smiling slightly, looking towards her driver

"_Right Lelouch?"_

* * *

><p><strong>This was really more of a mind play on my part. Quite short isn't it? But I'm not cut out for long chapters. I was considering making this the beginning of a large continuation of the Code Geass, however I'm not sure if I can do that! ^^' I hope you enjoyed my little story here, I hoped it could be just a percentage as inspirering as any part of the series it self;P This story of course takes place at the very end of the last episode, and the last sentence IS the final one from the series.<strong>

**I know Kollin was speaking (philosophing?) at the end, but I missed C2 speaking in the end, for me, it was more her place to speak like that, though I still enjoyed the end as it was XD**

**I really enjoyed the series! It is really one of the best of the best I've wacthed, and I've watched quite a few ;D I believe Lelouch is alive at the end, maybe I should write more of him? He is such a great character, one that we hate to love and love to hate ;D**

**I would be real happy for some response on this! However please NO FLAMING! ;P Bye bye!**

**I wish you smiles ;D**


End file.
